Zoro Dxd
by kevinhero393
Summary: El espadachín de las tres espadas apodado como delincuente en su academia, deberá atravesar múltiples caminios para lograr el objetivo de su vida que es poder ser el mejor espadachin del mundo, pero para eso deberá vencer a su padre "Dracule Mihawk" para poder avanzar a su destino, deberá conocer a personas un tanto molestas para él. ¿Podrá nuestro Zoro alcanzar su destino?


"El delincuente de la academia kuoh"

Capítulo uno: Principio

¡Pum, pupum, pum, pupum, Pum, pupum, pum, pupum!, latía constantemente el corazón de un joven peliverde.

¡Eufufff, uffffufff, Eufufff, Eufufff,! intentaba retomar el aire dicho joven.

¡Track, tac, plash, bumm, kabum, trash, plash! el aire retumba, la tierra aullaba de dolor, una montaña se derrumba y el suelo se destruía, constantemente el tiempo se paraba y un niño peliverde de no más de 12 años intentaba esquivar los incesantes ataques de entrenamiento de su padre, hasta que su padre se cansó de jugar con él y lo atacó en serio, 'rash' sonó el corte que le hizo su propio padre, una herida que dividía su tronco del cuerpo bien entrenado, era un corte limpio y profundo, un niño jamás sobreviviría a un ataque como ese, pero él no era un simple niño, él era Roronoa Zoro, hijo de Dracule Mihawk el mejor espadachín del mundo y de Roronoa Inko la última descendiente de los dragon Slayer y sobre todo los padres del joven peliverde eran descendientes de sabios que un día alcanzaron el don de la longevidad comparándolo al de los demonios.

Creo que esta vez sí me he pasado exclamó Dracule Mihawk, va a tocar llamar a una ambulancia para que trate ese rasguño tuyo. ¿tu que opinas hijo?

Ejqum, qum, kumj tosió sangre el muchacho, pero no respondió, solo cogió sus tres espadas y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y suplicar a su padre que le entrene una vez más.

Padre por favor, no te preocupes por mi estado, quiero enfrentarte una vez más, quiero derrotarte, pero para eso tengo que caer y sangrar suplico Zoro.

Mi espada Bokuto Yoru súplica en enfrentarme a ti hijo mío, pero aún no estás listo, esa herida demuestra que aún te falta más entrenamiento. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Zoro antes de desmayarse parado por culpa de la horrorosa herida infrigida por su padre.

¡Riiiinnn, Riiiinnn, rriiiiinnn!, ¡no me fastidies, pego un grito ahora un joven de 15 años peliverde y con un crucifijo en su cuello hecho en su totalidad de oro macizo.

Dicho joven, aclaró sus ideas y se quitó su único atuendo que cubría a sus partes bajas, exacto él dormía solo con unos boxers con una figurilla de una calavera adornado con múltiples katanas a su alrededor, después de quitarse su único atuendo que lo cubría, este decidió en tomarse una ducha para que después de todo se vistiera y se viera un poco al espejo para evaluar los cambios que obtuvo después de esa fatídica noche de entrenamiento con su padre.

Para su propia opinión, él era un joven con una estatura un tanto alta para su edad, él media ni más ni menos de un metro, setenta tan sólo a sus 15 años.

Él tenía un físico envidiable curtidos por el tanto sobreesfuerzo por sus insaciables entrenamientos.

Zoro, entrenaba consigo mismo en un bosque abandonado o algunas veces llamaba a su amigo Issei Hyoudou para que sea su conejillo de indias para que pueda ayudarle a perfeccionar su tan poco visto, "estilo de las tres espadas".

Aún recordaba el último día donde su padre le entrenó, el día donde consiguió la cicatriz de su cuerpo, ese día para Zoro, fue una noche insufrible por la gravedad de su herida, él aún podía recordar como su padre le aplicó primeros auxilios y le colocó múltiples vendajes en todo su cuerpo, él aún podía recordar cómo era el color de sus propios intestinos, pero para él fue el día donde su padre lo dejó de entrenar, para que consiga su propio régimen de curtir su propio estilo de lucha y así consiga el honor de volverse a enfrentar a su padre.

Mientras tanto afuera de la Mansión Mihawk, un niño dos años mayor que Zoro, un pelicastaño de un metro setenta de estatura, llevando consigo cantidades anormales de perversidad, estaba gritando lo siguiente:

¡Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, despierta hoy es el día donde entraremos a la mejor preparatoria de todo Kuoh!

Wuauuiukkkk chirrió la puerta del hogar de la familia Mihawk.

Ejum, Saludos, ejem, Issei, ¿verdad?, preguntó Dracule.

Esto… , hola Dracule sama, si soy Issei, ¿Esta Zoro aún en casa?

Ejem, hola Issei, espero que mi padre no te haya intimidado otra vez, dijo Zoro.

Jeje, tranquilo Zoro Dracule sama no ha hecho nada para intimidarme, contestó Issei temblando del miedo.

Mientras tanto el padre y el hijo se le caía una gota nerviosa de ver tan chistosa escena.

Bueno chicos espero que su primer día en la academia sea próspero, Issei cuida de mi retoño, porque si me entero que no cuidas de tu menor, te juro que te daré una razón por la que me debas de temer.

! Si, señor! Yo, Issei Youdou cuidaré de mi gran amigo, usted no se preocupe. Gritó Issei en una postura rígida y en forma de estatua, sin olvidarnos de su chiibi que estaba llorando y sudando del miedo.

Mientras tanto Zoro estaba pensando que no hacía falta que alguien le cuidase, ya que él era mucho más hábil que su mayor.

Poco tiempo después se podía ver a un pelicastaño y un peliverde hablando de cosas de adolescentes, lo único anormal era las múltiples paradas o mejor dicho las desviaciones del camino, por culpa del mal sentido de orientación de Roronoa Zoro.

Cambiando de coles a nabos, Zoro, tu padre intimida demasiado. Dijo Isei

Jaja, aunque no parezca le caes bastante bien, normalmente, nunca se aprendería el nombre de alguien que no posea la habilidad de una persona poderosa. Contestó Zoro

Jo, me estás diciendo que no soy poderoso, pues para que lo sepas, yo seré el rey del harén y para eso lograré hacerme fuerte y respetable, dijo Issei

Jum, ahí va otra vez con su harém esto, harém lo otro, jaja si no fueras mi amigo te rebanaria en pedacitos para que mi padre haga de ti un plato de alta cocina, replicó Zoro

Pero serás, gritó el pelicastaño con intención de intentar golpearlo

Conque esas tenemos, ¿no?, en ese instante el peliverde se cuadro, hasta que ambos fueron detenidos por las miradas que los estudiantes

De la preparatoria les daban

Jaja Issei, creo que hemos llegado, dijo un zoro sentado encima de un pelicastaño, mientras a su vez le aplicaba el matalón en el cuello.

Eaffff, efff, por favor amigo Corta el rollo, ya estamos en la preparatoria y estamos causando una mala impresión. Suplico el pelicastaño.

Mmmmnn creo que tienes razón, mejor te dejo respirar. Dijo zoro con un aire de haber hecho un trabajo bien hecho.

Afffuuffff, afffffuufff, joder macho casi me dejas sin aire. Grito Issei enojado con su amigo

Ejum, y ahora quien es el que está haciendo una escena. Dijo Zoro con una gota de sudor resbalando de su frente.

Rumqum… Disculpen, señores esto es una institución muy respetada en Japón, además no me gustaría que en el primer día tenga que llevarlos a inspección por su mal comportamiento. Dijo un señor desconocido.

Ante esa situación hubo 2 reacciones completamente diferentes.

Mientras que el pelicastaño se disculpaba el peliverde se encaraba con el desconocido.

Minutos después podíamos observar a dos jóvenes amigos en un aula frente al desconocido que resultó ser el rector de la institución.

Roronoa Zoro es usted,¿Verdad?, preguntó el rector

Si, contestó a secas el peliverde.

En cambio, usted es Youdou Issei, ¿No?

Si, rector-sama, contestó Issei de forma militar y con un chiibi de él mismo llorando.

Les diré esto una sola vez como os vuelva a ver causando problemas en esta prestigiosa institución les garantizo que no van a durar mucho en esta academia, ¿Esta claro?, pregunto el rector

¡Si, señor! , Contestaron ambos amigos de la infancia.

Poco tiempo después podíamos observar a un peliverde charlando con un pelicastaño.

Ese viejo estaba dando mucho la lata, ¿No crees pervertido-San?, Dijo humorísticamente Zoro

¿Por qué, en mi primer día me tiene que regañar el rector de la academia?

Issei

¿Por qué?

¡Issei!

¡Callate, Marimo! Gritó un enfadado Issei.

Fue en ese instante donde un divertido y aburrido Zoro se le pudo apreciar, una enorme vena en su cabeza resantado, y amenazando en explotar, con un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

¡Nandatooooo! Dijo con un grito muy fuerte el joven peliverde.

¡Callate, maldito Marimo! Replicó de forma muy violenta el pelicastaño.

Mientras tanto, el director después de haber amenazado a los dos jóvenes llenos de energía, él tenía que tomarse un breve descanso.

Él decidió hacerse un café.

Segundos después:

Iuff! esos dos eran un poco raros, pero el más raro era ese niño peliverde. Ummmm, ¿Roronoa? en donde he escuchado ese apellido, bueno eso ahora no importa, lo que importa ahora es tomarme este Juan Baldes traído desde Bogotá, la capital de Colombia.

Iiiiiiffff, que rico olor tiene, ahora es el momento donde tengo que degustar este café, hasta que….

¡Nandatooooo? Se escuchó de alguien con una voz increíblemente familiar.

Pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que el rector por culpa de ese ruido inesperado, él derramó su preciado café en su costosa ropa.

Pero para el rector eso no era muy importante.

Ya que él frasco donde estaba su preciado Juan Baldés, estaba intacta hasta que…,

¡Callate, maldito Marimo! Otro grito se escuchó en toda la academia Kuo, algo donde el rector no predijo y el resultado fue terrible. Él sin querer cogió su Juan Baldes pero por culpa del ruido, se asustó tanto, que lo tiró a la calle por la ventana su precioso Juan Baldés.

Lo único diferente de la otra vez es que ahora si reconoció la voz de la persona que gritó.

Él decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y salió de su salón, mojado, enojado y con un aura de desesperación emanando constantemente, con la amenaza del dulce sabor de la venganza.

En ese instante el rector encontró un paisaje un poco disparejo, él vió a un joven pelicastaño causante de la pérdida de su Juan Baldés, lleno de chichónes y también estando inconsciente.

También observó a un peliverde causante de su estado mojado, en un estado perfecto y sin ningún rasguño, fue entonces que decidió actuar.

Ejem, señor Roronoa ¿Que cree que está haciendo?

Eeeeeeeeehhhh! Replicó un Zoro, malhumorado, ¡el me llamó Marimo!

Senseei a mi me llamó pervertido, contestó un Issei inconsciente y abatido.

Fue ahí, en ese justo momento en el que Roronoa Zoro ganó su apodo de delincuente frente a toda la Preparatoria.

Pocos minutos después se podía apreciar a dos personas en el despacho del director, uno era el propio director y el otro era Roronoa Zoro.

Señor Zoro, ¿se da cuenta de sus acciones? Le preguntó un enojado director.

He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, contestó un Zoro indignado.

Creo que no lo estás entendiendo, dejastes a un alumno inconsciente de los golpes que le diste.

Dijo un director incrédulo .

Este, tranquilo, Issei sobrevivirá, contestó un despreocupado Zoro.

Un breve silencio se apoderó del salón del Director, hasta que un suspiro de parte del rector hizo darle ánimos para calmarse e intentar explicar lo que hiba a pasar ahora.

¿Anoneeee?,

He llamado a tu padre, para que sepa que vas ha ser expulsado de esta preparatoria y que te de una reprimenda en mi presencia.

Fue en ese momento donde un ruido al lado de la ventana sonó. ¡Blashhhh!

Creo que llegué justo a tiempo, dijo un imponente Dracule Mihawk, llevando consigo una mirada que prometía una muerte dolorosa si el insignificante insecto en su presencia se atrevía a expulsar a su amado hijo, por sólo dejar inconsciente a uno de sus compañeros.

Además, Issei es amigo de la infancia de mi hijo, él sobrevivió a cosas peores. Dijo con una cara inmutable Dracule Mihawk.

Estoooo… ¿Usted quién es? Preguntó un director un tanto sorprendido y un tanto miedoso por la mirada del padre enfurecido, pero sobre todo eran los ojos del presunto padre, lo que más miedo le daba al pobre director, si a él le preguntaran esos ojos eran parecidos a de las águilas cuando fijaban el alimento al que deben de atacar.

Yo soy el padre de Roronoa, me he enterado a través de su llamada del incidente que involucra a mi retoño, hay algo que me tiene intrigado, ¿Por qué alguien como usted, quiere enfrentarse a la muerte tan rápido?

En ese momento dos _shinais_ aparecieron de las manos del habilidoso espadachín.

Quejum, si crees que eres capaz de expulsar a mi hijo sin ningún castigo, creo que deberías de replanteártelo, o en su caso enfrentarte a él en un combate a kendo contra mí hijo.

¡Zoro!, sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero esta vez debes de resolver tus problemas a través del estilo Dracule.

Te debes de enfrentarte al rector con la Desventaja de utilizar el estilo de una espada.

Hijo mío no creas que te estoy abandonando, ya que no vine solo a resolver esta pequeñez que tenemos como problema, sino que también para decirte que estaré fuera de Kuoh un tiempo y que estarás a cargo de nuestra Mansión, por favor no te olvidarás de alimentar a los Babuinos, bueno creo que hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de irme, Director le diré algo sé que usted tiene la fama de ser un gran practicante profesional del Kendo, deberá saber que para un espadachín sería una deshonra rechazar un duelo, es por eso que confío en tu criterio de cumplir lo acordado con los términos del duelo, así que ya que no me necesitan más, me despido. Toc, Toc, blummm, blash.

Un tiempo sin sonido transcurrió desde el momento que el padre de Familia decidió en dar su monólogo hasta que decidió marcharse y saltar desde la ventana, en una distancia de un cuarto piso.

Quejum, ¿así que usted Senseei también es un espadachín?, Preguntó Zoro un tanto incómodo por la situación que les rodeaba.

Estoooo…, si pero nunca me hubiera imaginado ver con mis propios ojos una persona que supiera mi pasado, contestó el director.

Mmmmmmmnnn, creo que toca decidir nuestro pequeño conflicto ¿No cree sensei?

Creo que es hora donde puedo demostrar mi verdadero yo, jajaja prepárate niño

Jajaja, prepárate viejo.

Fuuuuiifjjjjj, fuiujjjjj, fuiiuuijjj, tempo tiempo quedo en momento.

Fue entonces que apareció el primer lamento.

Ni más ni menos hecho por los _shinais_ de ambos contrincantes.

Blum, blash, rash, cash, ratatash, sonaron constantemente los _shinais_ de ambos contrincantes.

¡Estilo de una espada, rash, blummm! Daishinkan! Dijo tajantemente un Zoro inmutable ante la escena de un director noqueado Con un gran chichón en la frente y con un despacho destruido por el aire desprendido de su técnica con la espada.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de las aulas cercanas al de la del rector sonó un fuerte:

¡Rash, cash, blummm! ¡Daishinkan!

Jaja viejo creo que puedo buscar mi aula ahora, dijo un Zoro satisfecho de hacer algo bien hecho, él decidió abrir la puerta, donde vio a un montón de estudiantes alrededor del aula donde apreciaron el lamentable estado de su amado director y para empeorar la situación del peliverde se podía apreciar en su mano derecha, el _shinai_ de Kendo con la que atacó a su director.

Kyhaaaa! ¡Ese, ese, ese es nuestro director!

Kyhaaaaa! No puede ser, rector-sama, ¿se encuentra, usted bien?, gritaron 2 chicas universitarias random.

Ejem, creo que tenemos que enseñarle a este pelo-pasto a no meterse con nuestro rector, ¿No muchachos?

Si!, Vamos a destruirlo. Gritaron un grupo de 20 estudiantes varones.

Mientras tanto, un encabronado Zoro, se paró en medio de su dirección y se dio la vuelta mientras cogía el _shinai con más fuerza para después_ sonreir de una forma muy macabra.

Después de unos minutos se podía apreciar en la sala de enfermería más de 20 estudiantes varones y más de 15 estudiantes mujeres llenos de heridas causados por una sola persona.

Flashback.

Estilo de una espada ¡Iai.: Shishi Sonson! Gritó el peliverde el nombre de su técnica, ¡Gughj, buajf, eaught, rash, blash, toc, toc, toc!. Fueron los sonidos posteriores al cual la Preparatoria escuchó.

Poco tiempo después un grupo de mujeres prácticantes del Kendo, atacó a Zoro, pero para un espadachín una mujer usuaria del Kenjutsu debe de ser tratado como igual a la de un espadachín, fue por eso que la academia volvió a escuchar un: ¡Iai.: Shishi Sonson!, Gughj, buajf, eaught, rash, blash, toc, toc, toc.

Fin del Flashback.

¡Maaattacaaaaa! Tuvieron que venir a enfrentarme ese grupo de aficionados, realmente no quería enfrentarme a esas mujeres, pero una bestia cuando ve a una presa, esta no dudará en atacar.

Ojalá, no aparezca alguien más en busca de pelea, porque ahorita soy capaz de incluso intentar derrumbar a mi padre.

¡Espera!, Roronoa Zoro, ¿verdad?, preguntó, una chica de buen aspecto y de buenas proporciones con la peculiaridad de tener los ojos de diferente color.

Si, contestó el peliverde un tanto sonrrojado y a la vez un tanto apático.

Ejem, mi nombre es…. Hiba a contestar la chica con los ojos monocromáticos, hasta que Zoro le dijo textualmente: que no le importaba.

Estoooo… Esto nunca me ha pasado en la vida, dijo la chica de bella escultura.

¡Maldición! , ¿hoy es el día, de fastidiar al espadachín de las 3 espadas?, o ¿que?.

Además, necesito aún encontrar mi aula, ¡Maldición, otra vez estoy en el aula del director!

¡Ey!, tu mujer monocromática.

Si, espera no me llames así, yo tengo un nombre y es…

Me da igual tu nombre, en este momento necesito llegar al curso primero b. Te prometo que si me ayudas a encontrarlo, te lo recompensaré algún día.

Primero b, mmmmmnn, es muy fácil, no tiene pérdida, solo tienes que girar en el próximo pasillo a la derecha, ir todo recto y girar a la izquierda, el último pasillo de esa izquierda es el aula de los estudiantes de primero b.

Gracias chica de ojos varicolor, nos vemos en otro momento, contestó apurado un Zoro aliviado de saber la dirección de su aula de estudios.

Mmmmnn, creo que es un poco raro, pero no sé porque se toma tantas confianzas como para ponerme apodos, así como así.

Espero que cumpla su promesa en recompensarme por el favor por el que acabé de dar. Dijo la chica de exuberante figura.

Ejem, ¡tu otra vez!

Mmmmnn, espera, ¿No dijiste que ibas a ir al aula primero b?

Si, chica de ojos varicolor, pero me has dicho mal la dirección, acuso un Zoro indignado

¿Qué?, yo te dije las indicaciones justas y precisas. Dijo la jovencita

Creo que te estas vengando por haber agredido a algún amigo, ¿verdad?, preguntó un Zoro un tanto indescifrable.

¿Que lo he hecho por venganza?, No me hagas reír, un chico que acabo de conocer yo jamás tendría alguna razón para desearle algún mal.

Dijo la chica divertida.

Mmmmnn, entonces me voy dijo un Zoro un tanto sonrrojado, por las burlas de su mayor.

Ejem, ese chico es un poco engreído. Dijo la chica.

¿A quién llamas engreído?, ¡chica de cuerpo de sucubo!

En ese instante hubo un silencio por la chica que estaba enfrente suyo. Además de eso, hubo dos pensamientos distintos:

Uno era referente a la ubicación que estaba el peliverde y donde estaba actualmente.

El otro pensamiento era acerca de lo que el chico en frente suyo le dijo: chica de cuerpo de súcubo.

Kyhaaaa! Me dijo, sucubo un mini chiibi detrás de la chica que gritaba como una colegiada, mientras otro chiibi clamaba en toda su furia enseñarle una lección al peliverde irrespetuoso con las mujeres y un último chiibi se preguntaba acerca del ¿porque? No llego a la su respectiva aula de estudios.

Si, esos eran los pensamientos de esta joven chica, tan complejos como contradictorios.

Ejem, mira sólo tienes que girar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, ¿tan difícil es hacerme caso?

Preguntó la belleza, un Tanto molesta como intrigada.

Esta vez va la vencida dijo Zoro, sólo que en esta ocasión la chica de pelo negro le vigilaba desde la distancia y vio cómicamente como el imponente estudiante daba vueltas a una velocidad envidiable a toda la Preparatoria a excepción de su aula. Fue en ese momento que se rió el joven peliverde para después clamar de furia por pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo. Pero en vez de avivar el conflicto la chica enfrente suyo, primero suspiró de una forma cansada, para que después decidiera acompañar al problemático estudiante a su aula.

Nunca lo creería si me contarán que alguien como tu existiera, ¿cómo alguien puede perderse cuando alguien le está guiando? Preguntó una chica sorprendida

Es tu culpa, por no decirme bien la dirección, contestó un Zoro un poco sonrrojado.

Jum, que bonita expresión, dijo en sus pensamientos la joven chica, con una expresión un tanto sonriente.

Bueno esta es tu aula, Zoro por favor quiero que al finalizar las clases, me esperes para charlar acerca del incidente que ocurrió esta mañana con la presidenta de la Preparatoria.

¿Presidenta?, pero hoy es el primer día de clases, ¿cómo puede ser alguien presidente en el primer día de clases? Preguntó Zoro.

De la misma manera que existe una persona del pelo verde o de la misma persona que recorre toda la Preparatoria en busca de aula. Contestó una chica un tanto molesta y sorprendida de la perspicacia del joven.

¡Bueno, lo que sea!, nos vemos al finalizar las clases, contestó un Zoro sonrrojado por la vergüenza de la verdad en las palabras de la chica con el cuerpo de súcubo.

Antes de despedirme, mi nombre es…. ¡Plashhhh! Intentó hablar la joven chica hasta que un portazo con la puerta de parte del peliverde entró en acción.

Ejem, sensei voy a entrar, afirmó un Zoro alegre por haber encontrado porfín su aula.

¿Quién cree que es usted, para llegar a estas horas al curso? Preguntó un sensei muy molesto por ver las acciones irrespetuosas por parte de su alumno rebelde.

Respeto era el valor que exigía el profesor, pero respeto y el miedo era lo que hacía obligar Zoro a las demás personas por su mera presencia a su alrededor.

Sólo bastó con una mirada para que el amenazante profesor agachara la cabeza para posteriormente buscarle un sitio al lado de la mascota de la academia.

Toc, toc, toc, fueron los sonidos de los zapatos al momento de dar los pasos por parte de Roronoa Zoro para dirigirse a su nuevo asiento, pero algo sucedió, él se quedó viendo fijamente a una chica peliblanca por unos 2 minutos, hasta que decidió sentarse en su asiento. Sin antes mencionar el olor a gato en su esencia, algo que no quedó desapercibido por parte de la joven estudiante.

Toujouu Koneko podía ser muchas cosas, ella era una chica con un retraso de crecimiento tanto hormonal como corporal, ella era una chica que adoraba los dulces y también era una youkai de tipo gato, algo que sólo los más perspicaces podrían darse cuenta, algo que se dió cuenta, ese joven, que parecía alguien que había repetido el curso dos veces, a comparación suya ese adolescente era alguien inusualmente alto en Japón, a juzgar de su curso tendrá unos 15 años pero a juzgar de su estatura seguro medirá el metro setenta de estatura, sin mencionar que se podía apreciar en su camisa un cuerpo trabajado y por el gran Maou, ella no sabía por qué solo con verlo de cintura para abajo se sentía como si estuviera principiando su temporada de apareamiento.

Maou-sama porqué se me quedó viendo tan fijamente, en ese momento mi cuerpo se sintió atraído a él, pero a la vez confundida por el hecho de sentir como si estuviera viendo a un gato en ella.

Aunque también sintió peligro por un artefacto sagrado que estaba escondido dentro de la camisa.

Ojalá, no sea nadie de la iglesia, porque de ser así pudiera existir un grave problema, un problema con la frágil paz que actualmente las tres facciones tanto han cuidado, creo que tendré que echarle un ojo encima para después comentarle a buchou acerca de este problemático joven, dijo Koneko Toujouu a sí misma.

Mientras tanto se podía apreciar a un peliverde acostado sobre su mesa y profundamente dormido.

Toda la clase estaba anonadada con respecto a la actitud del nuevo compañero rebelde.

Después de unos minutos, el profesor del curso dijo:

Ejem, creo que como nadie pregunta nada con respecto al tema creo que una lección sorpresa no vendría nada mal, así que, por favor guarden todo y saquen una hoja, a cierto, señorita Koneko, ¿Podrías despertar al señor Roronoa? Preguntó el profesor.

Entendido sensei, ¡Zoro, Zoro, ¡Zoro!, Gritó Koneko

¿Ya es de día? Preguntó el peliverde.

A todos le les cayó una gota de sudor por las ocurrencias de su compañero, aunque para el profesor era una oportunidad para vengarse de la poca actitud de su estudiante a su persona.

Rápidamente Koneko explicó que el Senseei iba a tomar una lección escrita, acto por el cual Zoro no se sintió comprometido y sorprendentemente para todo el curso Zoro sacó un perfecto 10 en la lección que ni siquiera había prestado atención.

Más tarde, el curso primero b tuvo que hacer pruebas físicas.

Dónde se destacaron 2 personas en especial uno era la joven Koneko y el otro era el delincuente de la academia Kuoh.

Una vez que terminó la educación física hubo un breve receso donde Zoro se fue a la terraza de la academia para echar una cabezadita, donde por atrás estaba una chica de aspecto joven, peliblanca intentando descifrar al ahora apodado como delincuente de la academia Kuoh.

Peliverde, un buen atleta, aparentemente creyente de la iglesia, por juzgar su crucifijo de oro macizo salido y visible ubicado por la altura del pecho.

Ejem, shironeko, no hace falta que te escondas tan descaradamente, si quieres pelea te debo de dejar en claro que no estoy con ganas de pelear con nadie.

Ruummmm, track, Mmmmnn, pero si quieres acompañarme puedo compartir mi bento.

Rojo, ese era el color característico de su rey y también era el color que actualmente cubría las mejillas llenas de vergüenza de Koneko Toujouu, por culpa de haber subestimado al joven que le hacía sentirse rara con sus hormonas.

Ante esa extraña situación, lo único que pudo hacer, era asentar con la cabeza y después sentarse al lado del joven, pero lo que nunca se esperó era que el peliverde con aspecto de antipático sacará de su mochila un plato extra para ofrecerle un poco del bento del Peliverde.

Delicia, es una palabra que sé que no se le acercaba bajo ninguna instancia a la a la realidad de la comida de Zoro.

Koneko era un youkai que experimentó tanto el comer comida de la basura hasta probar comida de los cheff de más alta cocina del mundo demoníaco, pero no existe comparación en cuanto la comida de Zoro con las comidas que probó en su vida.

Mmmmnn,¿Zoro-San hizo tu mamá este bento? Preguntó una Koneko un tanto interrogante.

Mi madre se sacrificó por querer darme la oportunidad de vivir, dijo un Zoro apreciablemente apenado.

Pe, perdón, pe, pero si te sientes mejor, debes saber que somos iguales, mi kaa-San que en paz descanse murió por querer darme luz, dijo la ahora triste peliblanca.

¡Riiiiiiiinnnnnn!.

Sonó la sirena que avisaba la vuelta a clases y el cerré del recreo.

Empatía ese era el sentimiento que enlazaba al par de estudiantes del primero b de la Preparatoria de Kuoh.

El día transcurrió y llegó el fin de las clases de la academia, pero para Zoro este día aún no había terminado, ya que él le debía un favor a la súcubo, así que él se dirigió a la sala del consejo estudiantil, pero claro, estamos hablando de Zoro, una persona que se perdía en su propia casa muchas de las veces, así que se demoró una hora sólo para encontrar dicha sala.

Toc, toc, toc, sonó la puerta del consejo estudiantil.

Ejem, Tsubaki ¿Podrías, abrir la puerta a nuestro invitado que se encuentra parado detrás de la puerta?

¡Hi, Kaichou!

Tac, mac, rac. sonaba los zapatos único peliverde de la academia.

Eeeeee. Porfavor, hay he tenido un largo día, ¿podemos llegar al grano de todo esto?

Fin.

Mensaje del creador, bueno soy yo perdón por la inactividad, pero he vuelto y con nuevo fic que sinceramente me quitaba el sueño por las noches.

Además, siempre quise ver a Zoro en High school Dxd, pienso que es un personaje muy versátil para crear humor y el aplauso fácil, ojalá que les guste mi trabajo o al menos animarles en hacer su propia historia den Fanfiction utilizando este personaje de protagonista, evidentemente siendo crossover o en otro universo ajeno al del anime de Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
